


She asked, He asked

by dharmageek



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Marriage Proposal, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmageek/pseuds/dharmageek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost a year after the dragon, Sam Vimes stopped by Scoone Avenue to visit Lady Sybil. Lady Sybil has a proposal for Captain Vimes, while he has one of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She asked, He asked

**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgement: Terry Pratchett created all of Discworld and its characters. 
> 
> This short fits in between chapters 9 and 10 in the fanfic Right of First Refusal. It is a stand-alone story so you don't have to read one to get the other. 
> 
> Warning: Not smutty, I know, you'll have to wait for the honeymoon like poor Sybil.

“But why do you need to go to Genua?” Sam asked as he poured more tea into his cup and grabbed another biscuit. Though he didn't want to admit it, the trip she was planning worried him.

“Sam, it is just for six months.” She said soothingly.

“Six months?!” He exclaimed.

“It isn’t very long at all, six months, maybe a year on the outside.” She said gently. “While I’m away, you’ll have access to the house. And I will make arrangements for the upkeep of...”

“I don’t care about that, why are going?” Sam interrupted her.

“I have business to attend to that can simply not be resolved in Ankh-Morpork.” She smiled, hoping that would be the end of the questions.

“I thought the rich had people for that.” Sam glowered at her. “What sort of business?”

“Oh.” Sybil blushed slightly. “I might as well let you know. I have a friend there and I was hoping to make an arrangement with him.” She said uncomfortably.

Sam jumped off the couch. “What?! Have you gone barmy? What would possess you?”

Sybil sighed, _why did she think she had to tell him?_ “I am not getting any younger, Sam, and I can’t spend my life waiting…“

“You have not spent your life waiting! You have a wonderful life, Sybil. Why would you even consider this?” He was pacing now.

“I don’t know, being offered up as dinner to a dragon comes to mind.” Sybil said dryly. “Just think of it as dragon proofing, I will be back in a few months and everything will go on as it always has.”

“Isn’t there anyone here?” He cringed as the words left his mouth. If there was a man in Ankh-Morpork, he really didn't want to know but the idea of her leaving was more upsetting. 

Sybil looked at him sadly. “No, no one that shares my feelings.”

He pointed at her and growled. “How do you know that?”

“Oh come on, Sam. I’m a big girl in more ways than one.” She said with a bitter laugh. “Although I may not be the prettiest girl at the party, I am smart enough to see what is going on around me. I have a very old and familiar pattern with these things.”

Sam sat down next to her. She gave him a sad smile and continued. ”I fancy someone, I think there might be something there. We spend time together and in a few weeks things progress, then that man suddenly needs to leave town or dive into work. Honestly, if the Klatchians ever invade the City, all Havelock has to do is trick them into courting me and they will be back across the ocean in a week.”

Sam frowned. “Sybil, you shouldn’t talk like that.” He thought for a moment before finally asking. “Did you think I was interested in you?”

Sybil shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. “After the first dinner we had, I did for a short time but as I said I often read these things wrong.”

Something inside him pushed him to ask the next question against all his better judgement. “Do you think I fancy you now?” He asked nervously.

Sybil laughed as she poured more tea. “Of course not, Sam. I know I am not your type and if you were interested, I am sure you would have let me know by now. You have nothing to worry about.”

“What if I told you I was? Interested, that is.” Sam said warily and sipped his tea.

“What is the phrase you use?” Sybil smiled at him and he took a long drink. “Oh yes, I would say. Pull the other one it has bells on.” Sam struggled for air as he half-coughed and half-laughed in response.

“Oh, Sam.” Sybil said and patted his back to help with the choking. As his choking, quieted she squeezed his shoulder. ‘Are you alright?”

“Fine” Sam replied with some effort. As Sam regained his breath, Sybil refilled his teacup.

Finally, Sam asked. “Would you actually say that?”

“Probably not. I might wonder if you were drunk.” She said with a sly smile.

“Fair enough.” Sam laughed before asking. “Why do you think I am not interested?”

She shook her head and looked down at her lap. “Well, you’ve told me I’m not your type. You have never said that you were interested. Anytime I even go close to something resembling flirting you look terrified. And we have known each other for almost a year and we haven’t even held hands or hugged… let alone other things.”

“You held my hand.” He cried adamantly.

“What?” Sybil asked as she looked up and gave him a slightly confused look.

“When we were going to be burned alive by the dragon, you held my hand. “ Sam said a little more proudly than necessary making Sybil laugh.

She chuckled. “We have never hugged then.”

“I thought proper _Ladies_ weren’t supposed to cuddle men,” Sam asked mischievously.

Sybil smiled at him and his breath caught for a second at how beautiful she was to him. “Alright, I’ll give it a go.” Sam stood up and held his hand out for Sybil. She stared at him warily. Sam did his best not to laugh, for all her flirting she was still so innocent. The fearless and confident Lady Sybil was nervous about him.

He gave her his most reassuring smile. “Just a hug to see if I am interested.” Up until this point, rakish was never a word Sybil would use to describe Sam but there was a distinct twinkle in his eyes. Taking his hand she stood beside him.

Sybil looked down at him shyly. “You really do not have to do this. I was just using this as an example.”

“Which is why you are going to give me a hug.” He said with mock authority. “Now how does this work exactly?”

“I know you have had hug.” She said with exasperation.

“You don’t know that. I could have come from a proper family.” Sam said with a smug look on his face.

She crossed her arms and gave her most motherly look.

“Fine. I just haven’t hugged anyone outside a bed in ten years.” Sam said quite innocently.

“Well, I have a bed down the hall” She replied before Sam gave her a roguish grin and she lost her nerve. “Or here is fine.”

“I thought so.” He said cockily.

“How about I just give you a hug? “ Sybil said nervously. She stepped close to Sam and very gently wrapped her arms around him. She was almost a head taller than him so she gently ducked her head down and gingerly enveloped him.

Vimes froze. His arms were just waving in the air behind her. After a moment he moved them around her and awkwardly patted her back. He had never really been much for cuddling but this was quite nice. His arms relaxed and rested on her waist. He moved in closer so his cheek rested on her bosom. Involuntarily he let out a small contented sigh. He couldn’t put how it felt into words until one just popped into his mind “Home”, she felt like home.  They just stood there for a few moments holding each other.

Sybil was the first to release the hug. Sam stepped back and did his best not to look disappointed.

He stared at her for a moment and then stepped forward again. Looking up at her, he moved to the balls of his feet and kissed her. It started gentle and hesitant but when she kissed back he deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms back around her. His tongue traced her lips and she opened her mouth in response. He felt like he was melting. He pulled her tight against him. Sybil steadied herself against the bookcase, it felt like every nerve ending in her body had been electrified and she was struggling to stay upright.

Sam broke the kiss and stared at her. Sybil stared back, her cheeks flushed and lips slightly bruised. _Gods, she is beautiful._ He thought.

“Oh my.” She sighed.

Sam chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. “How many kisses have you had exactly?” Sam said slightly in awe.

Sybil blushed. “Counting that one, six.”

He was flabbergasted. “Six?”

Emboldened, Sybil stepped forward and kissed him. It was Sam’s turn for his legs to feel weak. Sybil broke the kiss and Sam gaped at her.

She smiled “Seven”

“Where did you learn to kiss like that?” He asked in disbelief.

Sybil shifted uncomfortably. “I just do.”

Sam looked worried. “Of course.” He grumbled. This was too good to be true, she was too good to be true.

Sybil took a deep breath and look intently at Sam. “Sam, can I ask you something?”

Sam was still trying to get his bearings. “Yes?”

She nervously fussed with the edges of her bodice and looked at him with hopeful and vulnerable eyes. “Sam, would you consider being my lover?

“What?!” He couldn’t believe what she asked. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have presumed.” Sybil said very quietly. She took a step back and turned towards the door. Sam saw her leaving and panicked.

He moved quickly and wrapped his arms around her. “Sybil, listen to me.”

“Sam, please let me go.” She said despondently.

“No, Sybil. I won’t do that.” He said determinedly and held her tighter.

“Sam.” She gently implored.

“Will you sit down and listen to me? Please.” He asked and didn’t let go until he felt her nod. He took her hand and walked her to the couch.

He put his finger under her chin and pulled it up to look at him. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears and his heart ached for her. “I want to…I would like to be….” Sam shook head in frustration. “I really want a drink.”

A look of disappointment flashed across her face. “But I bloody well am not getting one.” He said defensively. He calmed and took her hand. “If I agree to this, it puts me into a bad position.

Sybil pulled away and put on a brave smile. “You can just say no, Sam. I understand.”

“Blast it Sybil! Stop saying no for me!” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. “If I ever find the man that put those awful ideas in your pretty head I am going to punch him in the bollocks.” He took a deep breath. “I can’t take you up on your offer because Fred keeps talking about how I should make an honest woman of you. And Carrot goes on and on about how wonderful you are and I should stake my claim before someone else does. Not to mention, the Patrician will probably kill me for stealing your virtue. “

Sybil sat up straighter. “But…”

“I know.” Sam said the frustration rising in his voice. He ran his hand through his hair, it seemed to be becoming a nervous habit around her. "I am a selfish man, Sybil. If we are just …lovers…you could just bugger off. You can just up and do a runner to Genua or Klatch or bloody Fourecks.” 

Sybil smiled. “Sam”

“Or the Patrician could just marry you off to some nob that doesn’t know his arse from a hole in the ground.”

Sybil patted his hand reassuringly. “That wouldn’t happen."

“I wouldn’t be so sure” Sam grumbled under his breath.

He looked down at her hand and then back into her eyes. She was smiling, it was the smile she reserved only for him and his heart was melting again. _You're not getting any younger Vimes, you might as well jump._ Sam said to himself.

He reached over and traced Sybil’s cheek. “Sybil, Would you marry me?”

“What?” Sybil squeaked. 

“I like our arrangement, I want to keep it.” He looked down at his hands. “I understand if you don’t want to. I am not a good man, Sybil. You couldn’t do worse than me if you tried, but if you would have me, I would be a grateful man.” He looked back up at her. “So what do you say, would you like to make our arrangement official?”

Sybil was speechless. She just nodded and squeezed his hand.

Sam grinned ear to ear and leaned in to kiss his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little piece of fluff. Comments and feedback are welcome.
> 
> Artwork connected to this work can be found at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dharmageek.


End file.
